tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Minion Warfare 2: Warmageddon
Minion Warfare 2: Warmageddon, also known simply as Minion Warfare 2, is an online, team-based, third-person shooter developed and independently published by Toshiko Games. It is the sequel to the previous shooter Minion Warfare and the ninth game chronologically in the Goop series. Plot Synopsis "When the diaboligcal and insane Dr. Oktor Von Derwiff attacks the Gooptar Kingdom and successfully takes over the kingdom, Goop and friends can only turn to one crackpot team for help: King Grex and his Minion Army. Grex must put together a new ragtag band of Minions, along with the old crew." Features *9 powerful character classes for both Minions and Mutents *Choose your side, Minions or Mutents, in up to 24-player online battles. *Join forces with friends in online 4-player cooperative mode. *Personalize your favorite Minions and Mutents with tons of unique items and customizations. *10 unique multiplayer and cooperative battlegrounds. *Group Taunts! These taunts are universal and can be used by all character classes. Some of them even involve some kind of interaction between two or more characters. *For the first team, the Minions are on the attack! Controls Toshiko USB Controller *'Left Control Stick:' Move character *'Right Control Stick:' Move Camera *'Blue Button:' Jump *'Red Button:' Primary Attack *'Yellow Button:' Secondary Attack *'Green Button:' Zoom *'Orange Button:' Reload *'Left Trigger:' Special Ability 1 *'Right Trigger:' Special Ability 2 *'Left Trigger + Right Trigger:' Special Ability 3 *'Directional Pad': Taunts Keyboard *'WASD Keys:' Move character *'Mouse:' Move Camera *'Spacebar:' Jump *'Left Mouse Button:' Primary Attack *'Right Mouse Button:' Secondary Attack *'Mouse Wheel:' Zoom *'R Key:' Reload *'Q Key:' Special Ability 1 *'E Key:' Special Ability 2 *'F Key:' Special Ability 3 *'1/2/3/4 Keys': Taunts Classes Maps *Arabian Fights *Big Hog Bayou *Chateau de Derwiff *Clocktown *Derworx Factory *Frostyflake Lake *Grimes Square *Spiral Towers *Tower of Sp00kiness *Volcano Calamity Game Modes *Boondoggle Mode *Capture Control *Capture the Opal *Grexpendables Mode *Minions and Mutents *Operation: Shutdown *Smack Ops II *Super Bash Brothers Updates Some update packs are being planned for the game. The follow content packs are being planned: *''Battle of the Bilge Pack'' - Contains ocean and pirate-themed additions *''Smack to the Future Pack'' - Contains time travel-themed additions Tenth Class A tenth class may possibly be added to the basic game. Possible characters include: Team Minion *'Cap'n Dragshot:' A crusty old Dragshot pirate with a chargeable Hand Cannon and the following abilities: **'Buccaneer Breath:' Cap'n Dragshot exhales a noxious cloud of smelly gas that deals damage to any Mutent caught inside. **'Grapple Harpoon:' Cap'n Dragshot fires a harpoon attached to a rope that can be used to pull enemies towards him. **'Captain's Orders:' Cap'n Dragshot pulls out a flag that he carries with him and can be used to buff his teammates; the flag can also be placed in a stationary position. Team Mutent *'Big Bailey:' A large gluttonous science test subject with a back-mounted bomb launcher and the following abilities: **'Retractable Donut:' Big Bailey produces a fishing pole from her helmet with a donut on the end of the line, driving her crazy and increasing her running speed for a short time. **'Mr. Chuckles Summon:' Big Bailey summons a small floating robot that shoots all nearby enemies and follows her for approximately eight seconds. **'D-X3 Bio-Enhancer:' Big Bailey launches an orb in an arc that creates an area-of-effect field around it upon landing that buffs either jump height, attack power, or firing rate; cycles through the buffs in that order Trivia *The title "Minion Warfare 2" is a reference to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Category:Toshiko Games Category:Games Category:Goop (Series) Category:Minion Warfare 2 Category:Online Games